


A pockey-razzi valentine

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Paparazzi, Pockey game, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, prince Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: The paparazzi take a picture of Noctis and Prompto playing the pockey game, and when Noctis looks back at the picture, weird feelings bubble inside him.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A pockey-razzi valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I really hope you like this little fic. It was originally longer, but then my ***** *** **** phone deletes the whole thing, so I had to write and spell check it all in one day. Anyways, without further adieu, A Pockey-Razzi Valentine!

It’s February thirteenth, the prince of Lucis and his best friend, Prompto are chilling at Noct’s apartment, playing kings knight and eating the least healthy food available while Ignis isn’t present.

“Good game Prom, you lost once again.” Noctis sarcastically congratulated the blonde. “You make it sound like I always lose! A-and I just lost because.. I’m hungry.” The younger boy retorted, going to look in the cupboards for leftover snacks. “Well, if I’ve learned anything from knowing you for five years, that stutter sure as hell sounded like a lie, dude.” Noctis took a purposefully loud sip of his soda, not wanting to hear whatever comeback lie he had in stock.

After a few minutes of rummaging in the cupboards, Prompto returns victorious, a half empty box of pockey sticks in hand. “Noct, you wanna play?” He asked, shaking the container mere inches from his nose. “Yeah, anything that’ll get that outa my face.” He said flippantly, the blond removing a treat from the box. 

Prompto places the pockey in his mouth, holding it carefully between his teeth. Noctis leans toward the boy, but the candy is way to shaky to get into his mouth. “C’mon man, stop moving.” Scolded the raven, though the stick continued shaking like there was an earthquake. Noctis gave up on Prompto staying still by himself, so he placed his hand on the younger boy’s neck and pulled the pockey into his mouth, all the while supporting Prompto’s head. 

After only a few seconds, the game was finished, and the prince ate the tiny remaining piece. “Kay, you up for some more kingsknight?” He asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Duhof course!” Responded the blond, reaching for his remote

They continued to have a wonderful, carefree evening. Oh, but how soon a little round of the pockey game would change that...

[the next morning]

“Noctis! What is the meaning of this?” Ignis asked, frantically waving a paper. Though, his words fell on deaf, lifeless ears. Or maybe Noct was just sleeping, who knows. “Noctis!” The advisor repeated, heading toward the prince’s bedroom. “Mwhat is it, Iggy?” Noctis mumbled sitting up and pretending he wasn’t just sleeping until one o’clock. “What were you thinking, Noctis? You are royalty, you cannot simply go kissing commoners!” He scolded, standing at the foot of the messy bed.

“Wh..what the hell’re you talking about?” He asked, wondering if maybe he was still half asleep and just hearing things. “This!” Ignis shoved the paper into his prince’s open hands. “Wha-“ Noct’s words were cut short, because there, in his hands, was footage of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the crown prince of Lucis, kissing Prompto Argentum, a commoner. At least, that’s what it looked like to the paparazzi outside Noct’s windows he had for a wall.

The raven found great difficulty in removing his eyes from the page, starring intently at his best friend’s lips, so damn close to his..... it made strange feelings stir inside him. “I.... it’s not what it looks like. We-we were just playing the pockey game!” He told Ignis, wondering what kind of punishment he would get. What kind of punishment Prompto would get. “Hm...” Ignis starred into the bluenette’s soul, filtering out any signs of a lie.

After a moment he sighs. “Well, I believe you Noctis, though it is best to keep under the radar, and not be seen with Prompto in public until this blows over with the press.” He advised, as was his job. “Wait but... Prompto was gonna come over tonight.” Noctis said, praying to the six he wouldn’t have to cancel, as for some unknown reason, the blonde seemed extra exited to see him today. “I...suppose that could work. Though, do keep the blinds drawn.” Ignis said, weak from the pleading look in the raven’s eyes. 

[later that night]

Noctis heard a short, rapid knock on the door, and he was positive it was his best friend. He went to the door and stood there for a second, wanting for some strange reason to make Prompto wait just a little.

The second he unlocked and opened the door, the prince lost his breath. Or more, he had the air forcefully squeezed from his lungs with the powerful hug from the blonde. “Happy Valentine’s Day!!!!!!” He cheered, releasing him from his death grip. Noctis looked down at the boy to see him dressed in so much red, it would make his eyes hurt had it been any more vibrant. He also held, tucked under his arm, a stuffed bear, a box with, presumably, chocolate, and a pink card.

“I got ya a few things, Noct!” He said so happy that he could almost see the exclamation marks above his head. “I got you some chocolates, but I’m sure you’ll share.” He listed, placing a heart shaped, red box on the counter, and the raven’s cheeks did their best impression of the gift. “And I got you a teddy bear, since you adore stuffed animals.” Prompto’s words were peppered with such sarcasm Noctis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “And I got you a card! Well, I made you a card. More heart felt that way.” He placed a pink card in his best friend’s hands. “To the best best best friend in all of Eos! Happy Valentine’s Day Noct, XOXO Prompto.” He read aloud, having a bit of trouble at the ‘xoxo’ part, his mind imagining it in person. He looked up to see the blonde comfortable stationed on his sofa, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“I— Prom, I..... kinda totally completely forgot it was Valentine’s Day and... I didn’t get you anything.” He confessed sadly, sitting beside him. “I’m really sorry.” He gave the younger boy a hug, seeing his face drop. “I-it’s okay. I, uh...at least I get to hang with you.” He said, though obviously still thoroughly upset. “I......” Noct sighed, giving up apologizing again.

“Well, I’m really glad I get to see you. After the paparazzi incident I thought I might have to cancel.” Noctis says, removing his arms from the blond. “Paparazzi...?” Prompto whispered, confused. “Uh, did you seriously not see the news papers?” The prince asks, completely shocked if he didn’t hear about the picture. “I was too busy with... no, I didn’t see the paper. What’s....why.....paparazzi..?” He stumbled on his words.

Noctis sighed, reaching for the newspaper that sat on the coffee table, handing it to the oblivious blond. “!........” he didn’t have words. Well, he didn’t have coherent words, though multiple strangled noises left his wide open mouth. The starred at the picture with his eyes wide as saucers, blush on his cheeks unable to unglue his eyes. 

After a few minutes, Noctis took on the duty of pulling his BFF out of his trance. He lightly tapped his shoulder “pro-“ “SHIT!” Prompto jumped, blush darkening drastically. “I-I I-I... I mean shit on those d-damn paparazzi, taking photos of us the look like they could be from my fanta-... milys wedding! Ya! N-not like I’m thinking about weddings, I-I just, um, like, WOAH? Heh heh heh! Ah- kingsknight!?” The fountain of embarrassed blabber leaving his lips made next to absolutely no sense, and even prince oblivious could tell something was up.

“Prom... what’s wrong with.. your words?” He asked, and by the six what was wrong with HIS words? What the hell kind of question is that? “Um...... nothin’?” Prompto tried the innocent, hoping Noctis would leave him alone. ‘The way he looked at the picture..’ thought Noctis.

“Prompto, you wanna play the pockey game?” He asked darkly. “No, we don’t even have any p-“ Prompto’s words were cut off by the prince’s mouth colliding with his. After only a few seconds, he followed suit, kissing him back with a burning passion. Confidence soaring with the reaction, he lightly pushed Prompto onto the couch, carefully settling his head on the armrest. “Mm, Noct..” Prompto whispered, tangling his fingers in dark locks before closing his eyes and kissing the prince again. Noctis had one hand in sun-coloured hair, and the other on his warm side.

The blunettes fingers crept under the hem of the boy’s shirt, and he elicited a cute, motivating sound by tracing his fingers feather-light against his sensitive skin. Noctis cautiously slipped his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, not wanting to intimidate him.

When the blonde’s tongue darted into his mouth and his leg wrapped around Noct’s waist though, all intentions of going slow were out the window and Noctis was damn glad he had lowered the blinds before Prompto got there, because if he didn’t, he would never leave his apartment again until the day he died.

“Noct, we really should play the pockey game more often.”  
“Yeah, I think I really like this version.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a lovely time spending a few minutes with these boys! Comments and kudos are appreciated! See ya next time. 
> 
> ~Final fanatic


End file.
